


A Song of Truth

by Its_Lemon_Scented



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Episode: s02e04 Garden of Bones, Episode: s02e09 Blackwater, Joffrey is a little shit, Other, Promises, Protection, Protective Sandor Clegane, Public Humiliation, Sandor wants to help his Little Bird, The Battle of the Blackwater, Tyrion is the best, lying, tell the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Lemon_Scented/pseuds/Its_Lemon_Scented
Summary: (AU Inspired by GoT Season 2 Episode 4 “Garden of Bones”)After being humiliated by King Joffrey, Sansa returns to her bedchamber with The Hounds cloak. Sometime later, he pays her a visit.





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa regrets ever taking a liking to Joffrey Baratheon. Selfish desires blinded her and look what it did? Instead of the sweet prince she had always dreamed of, she got a cruel, sadistic bastard whose idea of showing her father mercy, was cutting off his head. He then showed it to her as if it would make her happy.

But she’s stuck here in this gods awful place, stuck in an engagement she’d give everything to get out of. Her father is dead, Arya’s missing, and their family is being torn apart. _Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid girl._

After behing humiliated in front of everyone, only two showed her any kindness. The Hound tore off his cloak and gave it to her so she could cover herself. And Tyrion, the only kind Lannister, offered his hand to help her to her feet.

While walking away the halfman followed her, said “I apologize for my nephew's behavior. Tell me the truth. Do you want an end to this engagement?” And Sansa did the one thing she’s done managed to do well since coming to King’s Landing. She lied.

“I am loyal to King Joffrey, my one true love.”

=  
=

After returning to her bedchamber no one bothered her. She sobbed as she changed out of her torn dress, but wrapped the cloak back around herself. It gave her comfort. She continued to sob, lying curled up on her bed. Right as she was falling asleep, someone knocked on her door.

The redhead sat up and wiped her tears away, hoping Joffrey didn’t send Ser Meryn to come do worse. “Girl? It’s me.” And that’s when she realized. Sandor?

=  
=

Sandor is kicking himself for what happened in the Great Hall. Joffrey thinks he knows how to cause pain? Sandor should’ve shown him what real pain is. Could be worth it even if he loses his head. But if he dies, he won’t be able to protect her. He’s pissed at himself for that too, since he’s done such a great job at failing, so far.

Just as the other cowards did, he stood and watched as they beat this poor girl, and tore at her clothes. Sandor did nothing to act until the dwarf and his sellsword interrupted. Tearing his cloak off for the girl helped eased his guilt, but not by much. He should have done more. If he could, he’d wrap her up and shield her from the world, including from the Lannister’s

He’ll never admit it to anyone, or even himself, but part of him envies the dwarf. Envies his kindness towards the Stark girl. How she must trust the somewhat decent Lannister, more than she’d trust him. Sandor doesn’t know if she hates him, he’s no hero.

The smaller Stark girl hate him, he’s sure of that. After what he did to her friend, he knew it every time she’s looked at him. But he doesn’t blame her, he knows what he is. The ability to comfort, is one of the many things Sandor isn’t good at. But he wants to try.

While on his way to her, he took some time to think about what he should even say to her. When he stood in front of her door, he almost turned and walked away. Get a grip Clegane. You can talk to her, you’re not Joffrey. He hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. “Girl? It’s me.”

=  
=

Sansa allowed him to come in but kept her distance. When he stepped in, she asked “Why are you here?” As he closed the door behind him. “Have you come to do worse?”

Shaking his head, the King’s dog said “No. I’m not here to hurt you and no one sent me. I have a mind of my own.”

He could tell she had cried more since the Great Hall. Seeing that pretty face of hers like that, makes him feel even worse. Since the day they met, she reminded him of himself. An innocent, naïve child. One who believed in fairytales, knowing nothing of the horrors to come to them.

From that point, and after he stopped her from pushing Joffrey to his death, he made a promise to himself. Protect her always. Even though he’s failing at it so far, he’d do everything in his power to keep her safe. She’s the only good thing he’s seen living in a kingdom full of shit. She deserves better than any of this.

The redhead looked up at him, blue eyes turned cold. “Your loyalty says otherwise.” Turning away from him, Sandor sighed.

“Well if Joffrey or anyone else didn’t send you to hurt me, then what do you want? The cloak? Did you want it back?” She moved to unwrap it from herself, but he held his hand out.

“It’s only a cloak, Little Bird. I don’t need it, I came for you. After what your beloved King put you through in there, I thought you’d want to talk to someone. Someone who doesn’t take pleasure from your misery that is.”

Sansa nodded, eyes fixing onto her hands. “Thank you for your concern, but I’m fine.” He watched as she looked away saying “His Grace was simply teaching me a lesson.”

“And what lesson is that?”

Sandor waited for an answer but watched as she struggled to give one. Every time she opens her mouth to speak, she’d close it. She’s a terrible liar, he knows that. Everyone knows just how miserable she is. But lying is something that’s helping her, playing along to keep her head.

When she looked back up at him, ready to give him an answer, he spoke. “No use singing me one of your songs, Little Bird. I see through it, I’m not blind. Give me the truth.”

Her eyes went from cold to frightened in a heartbeat. He said “Easy now, Girl. I’m not the Eunuch, You can trust me. Sing me the truth, Little Bird.”

Sing him the truth, he asked. He claimed he isn’t Lord Varys or his little birds, and she didn’t know what to believe anymore. The Hound frightens her most of the time, but he’s shown her kindness. Despite his loyalty to the Lannisters and to Joffrey, his hatred for them is clear. To her, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa wanted to lie, fearing he was lying too. But when she looked back up at him, she asked “You’ll tell no one?”

“You have my word.”

Nodding, the redhead sighed. “If I could go back to when you arrived at Winterfell, I’d change it. I’d do everything in my power to change it. I loathe Joffrey and the Lannister’s. Given the chance, I would have the truth about what really happened to Joffrey that day. Lady and my father could still be alive.”

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away. Shaking her head, Sansa said “But I can’t. They’re gone, and it’s my fault. I lied, I got Lady killed. She didn’t hurt Joffrey, she wasn’t there. I screamed at my sister, said she was spoiling everything. But it wasn’t even her fault. He hurt Mycah, he threatened Arya, and Nymeria attacked him.”

Sandor felt guilt from that day, wash over him. He didn’t want to kill the butchers boy, but the Queen insisted on it. She wanted him dead, and his body brought back as proof. If he had the chance, he would’ve told him to run. The boy runs, and he’d lie to them.

It must hard for her, fighting to hold herself together, to stay a lady. “I was angry. Angry, stupid, and selfish. I always dreamed of marrying a Prince. A kind and gentle one I’d fall in love with, and rule by his side one day. But he’s not that, he’s a monster! I’m trapped in this castle, in this kingdom, and have to marry a monster!

He promised me he’d show my father mercy, but instead I’m forced to looked at his head on a spike! If he’s this way now, how will he be then?! When I am his wife and I have his children?!” Sansa looks up at him, tears drying on her cheeks. “What then? No one will be able to protect me.”

“I would.”

That’s the first time he spoke since she started. She studied him, unable to read him. “You are his sworn shield, not mine.”

Sandor stepped forward but still kept his distance. “I’m sworn to protect more than just him, Little Bird. I’ll guard you and your babes, with my life. Kings are always the first priority. But when you are Queen, I will always fight for you. Protect you, even from your own husband.”

“He’ll take your head if you do.”

In all the time she’s known him, Sansa has never seen him smile, until now. But the redhead thinks she saw a tiny smile while they were in Winterfell. While talking after she ran into Ser Ilyn, she thinks she saw him smile. It was nice.

“Could be worth it. At least I’d go knowing I threw everything away to protect my Queen, and her babes. I’m sure the little cunt would try to hurt them too.”

For the first time in a long time, Sansa smiled. A real smile, not a mask to fool everyone. Feeling her tears stop, she nodded and said “Thank you.”

Sandor nodded and his throat. She watched as he turned to leave, but didn’t want him to. Before he reached the door, the King’s dog stopped and turned around. “Oh, before I leave, I’d like to ask you something. Is that okay, Little Bird?”

The redhead nodded and smiled. “Yes.”

She could see that he was hesitating, but didn’t push him. Waiting a moment, Sandor asked “With what you just told me, which will stay between us, as promised-“ he cut himself off and just as Sansa went to speak, he continued. “I was thinking I could take you away from here, head North. Take you back to Winterfell.”

=  
=

Tonight the Blackwater burns, and Stannis Baratheon is fighting his way in. Sansa was happy to get away from a drunken Cersei and hurried back to her chambers. When she got inside, she found the doll her father tried to give to her. She regrets being cruel to him and refusing it and hopes he forgives her for it.

Ever since Sandor came to her after what Joffrey did in the Great Hall, she never forgot it. He offered to take her home, get her away from Joffrey and the Lannister’s. She didn’t answer at first since it could mean both of their heads if they’re caught. But he told her he’ll give her son time, but needs to know soon.

He saved her life when a riot broke out after seeing the Princess off. While walking back to the Red Keep, someone threw a cow pie at the King, and all hell broke loose. While lost in the chaos, Men chased and almost raped Sansa, when he came. He killed them with ease, but was gentle with her. You’re alright now, Little Bird, you’re alright.

What he did solidified her trust in him, knowing he was true to his word. When her first blood came he appeared. Shae ran off after that girl, and he came in. When he saw what had happened, she begged him not to tell the Queen. Despite his promise, she found out anyway. She should’ve taken a knife to herself when she had the chance. Destroy her body enough, so she never carries Joffrey’s children.

With Stannis at their door, Sansa sees that Sandor is with her. “What are you doing here?”

“Not here for long. I'm going.”

“Where?”

“Someplace that isn't burning.” He then stood up from his seat and approached her. “I gave you time to think. And I need your answer now, Little Bird. Do you want to go home?”

She had learned of Stannis, long before he offered to take her away. Before then she figured he’d spare her since her father saw him as the true heir to the throne. And since her father defended him, she thought maybe he wouldn’t hurt her.

But with the battle raging on, and knowing in her heart that Joffrey won’t die tonight, everything’s changed. Meeting his eyes, she’s never said “Yes.” So fast in her life.


End file.
